


questa notte sa di domani

by harscrow



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Stoned Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: Non è la prima volta che a metà serata il Domsetto è già così fracico da non capire neanche dove si trova, ma è sicuramente la prima volta che invece di scoparsi qualcuna nei cessi si è appiccicato al collo di Lauro. Edoardo non si accorge che le treccine che gli solleticano la fronte non sono quelle di una tipa ma del suo migliore amico. Sembra non fare alcuna differenza nemmeno il pomo d’Adamo, dove bacia e succhia. Il profumo di Lauro, vabbè, quello è da donna. Non aiuta.[2017. Immaginate L & E nel video di Ulalala, ecco.]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	questa notte sa di domani

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà, gente. Questa cosina qui doveva essere per il p0rn fest ma la d-word mi ha tolto tutte le forze e sono arrivata troppo tardi... Sono un clown triste, che ci posso fare? :(  
> Scusate la lunga attesa e spero che comunque ne sia valsa la pena. Basciniiii ❤️

Lauro sa che dovrebbe spingerlo via. Il problema è che davvero non vuole. Anzi, se proprio deve ammettere ciò che vuole? Le labbra di Edo attorno al cazzo. Qua a ridosso di una sala schiumante di gente che balla, col rischio che passi chiunque, adesso. Immagina quella testa rosa shocking abbassarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe e, nell’evidenza della sua sobrietà appena annebbiata, diventa ancora più duro.

Non è la prima volta che a metà serata il Domsetto è già così fracico da non capire neanche dove si trova, ma è sicuramente la prima volta che invece di scoparsi qualcuna nei cessi si è appiccicato al collo di Lauro. Edoardo non si accorge che le treccine che gli solleticano la fronte non sono quelle di una tipa ma del suo migliore amico. Sembra non fare alcuna differenza nemmeno il pomo d’Adamo, dove bacia e succhia. Il profumo di Lauro, vabbè, quello è da donna. Non aiuta.

Se non fosse per la musica che fa palpitare le pareti insieme al suo cuore, insieme alle vene sotto la pelle, insieme al cazzo stretto negli skinny jeans, Lauro penserebbe che fosse soltanto l’ennesimo sogno. L’unico spazio dove credeva di poter relegare questa attrazione troppo complicata, fino a questa sera. Quando Edoardo, mezza pasta calata insieme all’ultimo cocktail, gli ha infilato la lingua in bocca e ha cancellato miliardi di motivi per non fare questa pazzia. Ce ne sta uno solo per farla e gli basta, ed è la chimica che li pesta forte, talmente _giusta_ che Lauro non è capace di fermarlo. Il beat gli esplode malleabile in testa, la invade, e Lauro non si sente che un corpo senza coscienza, tutto elettrico, sensibile in ogni punto. Non ha idea di dove cazzo vada a finire il rimorso; forse si confonde fra le mille scritte che impiastricciano il muro oppure gli scivola sotto le scarpe, calpestato insieme all’eterosessualità di suo “fratello”. Ma chi c’ha mai creduto. A letto, pure con tre pischelle in mezzo, i loro sguardi si sono incrociati troppe volte per essere solo un caso. No, quelli erano messaggi in codice, era Lauro che diceva “scommettiamo che te lo succhio meglio di ‘sta tipa” con Edoardo che rispondeva “e allora perché non l’hai ancora fatto?”. Bella domanda. Su quel cazzo disegnato direttamente da Dio c’aveva messo solo le mani, niente di più, e mai abbastanza a lungo da farlo venire. C’aveva sempre pensato qualcun’altra al posto suo, soffiandogli il privilegio.

Questo può essere il suo momento, arrivato quando nemmeno ci sperava, e Lauro non è capace di rinunciare all’occasione. ‘Egoista di merda,’ si dice, ‘neanche la scusa di essere strafatto’. È così poco ubriaco da rendersi perfettamente conto che sta approfittando di Edoardo, del fatto che lui non lo riconosca e non lo distingua da qualche bona col culo piccolo e sodo, i capelli corti, il calore da femmina. Dovrebbe farsi schifo, ma il modo in cui gli occhi si rivoltano nelle orbite ogni volta che Edo, durissimo, si strofina contro di lui, è la fine. La fine. La fine, cazzo. Incastrati in un angolo lontano dalla sala principale, il buio li protegge. Da qui potrebbe passare chiunque e nessuno, ma Lauro solleva le palpebre ed è tutto talmente viola e pulsante che gli sembra di essere entrato in uno spazio liminale, pieno soltanto di suono. Edoardo, invece, vedrebbe un’invenzione in full-color se solo si staccasse per un attimo da lui. Ma gli sta praticamente cavalcando una gamba, e gli miagola addosso finché poi non _ringhia_. Si fa aggressivo, ha le dita più lente che da sobrio ma la camicia riesce a sbottonargliela lo stesso. Gliela spalanca sul petto sudato, inesorabilmente marchiato dal dragone, e Lauro pensa ‘adesso capisce chi so’, adesso me manna a fanculo’.

Però Edoardo lo guarda con le pupille dilatate, nere che dentro ci sta l’universo e Lauro ci cade come nel vuoto. Senza sapere dove andrà a finire, se sbucherà da qualche parte o se la discesa sarà eterna. Ne vale la pena. “Lauro.” Il suo nome, all’improvviso, assordante. Non è sicuro di sentirlo davvero ma glielo legge sulle labbra, gira in loop nella sua testa. Lauro Lauro Lauro. Ma quando cazzo era stato così bello il suo nome prima? “Non mi vuoi? Perché non mi scopi?” Edoardo glielo chiede con la disperazione che gronda dagli occhi, dove dovrebbe scintillare soltanto l’effetto delle sostanze che ha in corpo, ma quella è spinta al margine. Edoardo vuole lui, proprio lui, e gli infila una mano nei boxer prima ancora che Lauro capisca come cazzo è possibile _cosa cazzo sta succedendo aspetta Edoa’ aspetta_. Gli sospira in bocca, la lingua di Edoardo ribelle che cerca la sua. Gli si scioglie nel palmo e, Cristo, vorrebbe spingerlo al muro e avere tutto il tempo del mondo per scopargli quel culo da paura. In piedi e poi per terra e poi ovunque. Porca puttana gli vuole venire dentro.

Staccarsi da lui fa più male che tagliarsi la gola. Il sangue urla, lontano da Edoardo. Ma gli afferra il polso e sente il suo peso alle spalle, l’amico affidarsi alla sua guida. Lauro non sa nemmeno lui cosa cazzo sta cercando esattamente ma cammina veloce e imbocca un corridoio, forse corre alla cieca ma potrebbe anche strisciare per quel che importa, eppure credeva di essere quello lucido fra i due. Non ce la fa, non ce la fa, non arriva da nessuna parte che già deve premersi addosso a Edoardo per non impazzire. Lo schiaccia contro il muro, lo domina ora, ed Edoardo intrappolato fra le sue braccia tese sembra così piccolo che Lauro lo inghiotte con un bacio. Potrebbe abbassargli i jeans, sputarsi sulle dita e scoparlo praticamente a secco. Riesce a vederlo, a sentirlo _quasi_. E gli viene da piangere per la frustrazione. Perché non è lui, questo. Non sono loro, non possono esserlo. 

“Amore.” Edoardo lo chiama, fa guizzare la lingua su per la giugulare di Lauro. Ha le mani dappertutto, indecise decise, vogliono troppo in un istante solo. Non opporrebbe un accenno di resistenza. Si lascerebbe fare di tutto, ed è così che Lauro muore fra cuore e stomaco.

“Sono qui. Se mi vuoi ancora domani mattina, sono qui.” Scandisce bene le parole, ognuna una lama sotto la pelle.

“Amore.” Edoardo lo ripete. Cazzo, sta letteralmente pregando, supplice nel suo orecchio e i palmi sul culo. Non sta fermo un attimo, e Lauro ha paura di toccarlo ma anche di abbassare le braccia e distruggere la torre dove si è rifugiata la sua principessa, perché potrebbe non tornare mai più. “Amore.”

Come se Edoardo avesse disimparato il range infinito di espressioni umane e gliene fosse rimasta solo una, l’unica di cui ha bisogno. “Amore”, all'improvviso esiste per essere pronunciato dalle sue labbra soltanto.

Lauro, distrutto, gli prende il viso fra le mani. Vede le palpebre calare, e i respiri di Edoardo pesano sulle sue labbra, scanditi dal desiderio. “Dimmi cosa vuoi…” tenta Lauro, la dolcezza della sua voce in netto contrasto con tutte le cose luride che vorrebbe fargli. “Guardami.”

E quando Edoardo risolleva lo sguardo, dischiude un sorriso enorme, beato, che Lauro imita perché la felicità di Edoardo sarà sempre il magnete che attira la sua. “Ma lo sai che sei proprio bono?” ride Edo, e gli si avvinghia al collo, pretende un altro bacio. Ha il sesso in bocca e glielo passa come fumo che scende in gola, fino ai polmoni. Non c’è altro da respirare, là dentro.

“No amo’, me devi di’ cosa vuoi.” Lauro gli stringe il mento fra le dita. Se gli fa male, Edoardo non lo dimostra. “Da me cosa vuoi.” 

Continua a sorridere sguaiato il suo diavolo dai capelli bubblegum. Ma quello spacco bianco trascina la propria luce su fino agli occhi, tanto che anche mentre gli confessa “te vojo veni’ n’faccia” Edoardo è candido, immacolato. La lingua spunta appena fra i denti, sembra solo il gioco di un bambino, e invece.

E invece porcoggiuda a Lauro si è squagliato il cervello. ‘Lucido, Lauro. Resta lucido.’ si impone, cerca di ragionare oltre le banalità che gli suggerisce il bisogno. Per i cessi ci sarà una fila assurda, e dovrebbero fare un giro troppo lungo, passare in mezzo alla gente. Si domanda se il locale abbia qualche stanzino, perché se ne trovassero uno che non fosse chiuso a chiave non avrebbe alcun problema a spompinare Edo pure stretto fra uno scaffale stracolmo e un mocio Vileda. Segue di nuovo l’istinto e procede lungo il corridoio, tirandosi dietro Edoardo che gli si incolla alla schiena e si allunga tutto sulle punte per continuare a mordergli il collo. Lauro si appiglia con forza al primo maniglione antipanico che incontra, e dalla porta si leva un clangore metallico che gli risuona fin dentro la spina dorsale. I cardini cigolano, fanno fatica, ma ruotano. _Dio c’è_ per davvero. Brancolando al buio, Edoardo non gli dà il tempo di trovare l’interruttore che già si è schiantato contro un mucchio di sedie accatastate nel ripostiglio. Mentre Edo si dimostra molto meno riconoscente di lui nei confronti del padre eterno, Lauro cerca di tirarlo su e scoppiano a ridere col neon che sfarfalla sopra le loro teste. Poi si ammutoliscono di colpo, nell’aria solo l’impronta distante della musica, e Lauro è sicuro che nessuna pischella l’abbia mai guardato così. In quegli occhi ulula una fame al contrario, la dissoluta richiesta di essere divorato vivo.

‘Non dovresti farlo, coglione.’ Sprazzi di morale s’insinuano sotto la decisione di Lauro, gonfiandola come l’acqua fa col legno. Eppure Edoardo si lascia sbattere al muro, di nuovo. E allarga le cosce, di nuovo. ‘Non è in sé.’ suona come una cazzo di bugia anche se è la verità. Edoardo lo vuole, lo vuole quanto Lauro vuole lui.

E allora quella consapevolezza porta Lauro verso il basso, a slacciargli i pantaloni. Il respiro, rallentato all’inverosimile, gli rimbomba nelle orecchie mentre gli tira giù gli slip. Lauro non ha il tempo di ammirarlo che la mano di Edoardo gli spinge la testa in mezzo alle gambe. Allora Lauro assaggia la sua pelle liscia, glabra come l’ha vista solo nei porno, e sente Edoardo tirargli i capelli irrequieto mentre si avventura giù per la linea dell’inguine senza neanche sfiorargli il cazzo. Lauro ignora le dita che insistono fra le treccine, vuole succhiargli un marchio lì dove la piega della gamba è più delicata ed Edo vulnerabile, e lo fa. Soltanto dopo, aggrappato alle sue cosce, è con la guancia che comincia ad accarezzarlo per tutta la lunghezza. Una scia bollente, marchio di fuoco sotto lo zigomo. La bocca segue, morbida e bagnata, chiudendosi attorno alla punta. I suoi palmi già raccolgono un tremore appena accennato, e la lingua gli umori di un’attesa troppo lunga.

Non è il primo cazzo su cui poggia le labbra ma questo è sicuramente quello su cui Lauro vuole tenerle finché non gli si sbucciano le ginocchia. Possono anche sanguinare per quel che gli importa, ogni Cristo ha una croce sotto cui cadere, e questa Lauro se la sceglie volentieri. Non è remissione, che gli è estranea; no, questa è _voglia_ pura, non tagliata. Cauterizza perfino i dolori che non esistono ancora.

Lo succhia che sembra un bacio, se lo fa scivolare sulla lingua e ci geme attorno, la bocca piena di Edo. Fa fatica a tenere chiusi gli occhi, continua a sollevarli per la paura fottuta di dimenticare tutto una volta che sulla retina calerà il buio. Non è l’ennesimo altro, stasera non deve fingere di vedere _lui_ , è davvero Edo che sta assaggiando, e ha intenzione di non perderlo mai. Di sentirlo in gola, per giorni. Ci prova, ma è difficile. Uno così non l’ha mai avuto, non l’ha mai preso. Brucia dal bisogno di farlo in tutti i modi in cui è possibile, altre centomila volte. Altri centomila posti.

Lacrime fra le ciglia, gli soffoca attorno. Gli soffoca attorno e rimane lì, finché Edoardo non gli si aggroviglia addosso. “Cazzo. Dove cazzo- Hai imparato.” mugola Edo. Poi è _cristo Lauro porca di quella puttana_ senza pause finché Lauro non si stacca, uno schiocco liquido. Presa decisa sui fianchi da twink e lo inchioda al muro, gli schianta fuori il respiro. _Fermo e bono_ , sembra comandare. Ma fermo e bono, Edoardo non sa stare. Lauro ci riprova, lo cattura e lavora fra lingua e palato con l’intenzione di farlo venire così forte da non fargli più cercare la scopata del sabato sera.

Non manca molto, se ne accorge quando Edoardo stringe di nuovo la presa sui suoi capelli. Vorrebbe tenerlo così, in sospeso, per sempre suo, un po’ di più a ogni affondo, a ogni sussulto della lingua. Nella foga Lauro perde la grazia, il fiato che protesta troppo corto nei polmoni ma lui cerca di riprenderlo, di tenerlo compresso nel petto mentre si muove una mano fra le gambe e insegue disperato il piacere, suo, di Edo, è tutt’uno. Gli gira la testa quando Edo gli scivola fuori, fradicio di saliva, appena in tempo perché gli schizzi lo colpiscano all’angolo delle labbra e più su, un pianto candido che sale invece di scendere. Lauro accelera col polso, le gambe che vacillano per lo sforzo di non crollare, e viene col suo nome in bocca – “ _Edoa’_...” – e con la sua sborra che gli cola lungo la faccia, col suo cazzo ancora in tiro che lo schiaffeggia appena sotto. Stronzo compiaciuto, ma non può esserlo la metà di Lauro, che completamente andato ruota la lingua per rubare l’ultima goccia rimasta e se lo infila di nuovo in bocca perché non è pronto a dirgli addio. Succhia avido come a chiederne ancora, di più. Lo ascolta guaire, e senza un accenno di pietà Lauro lo rimette a cuccia. Lo asciuga finché nessuno dei due ha più nulla da dare.

Quando finalmente Lauro si rialza, imbrattato e sfatto, gli fanno male le ginocchia. Non sa cosa succederà adesso, sa solo che non vede l’ora di rifarlo daccapo con calma, ingoiarlo come non ha mai voluto fare prima con nessuno. Gli ha sempre fatto schifo con gli sconosciuti, l’ha sempre trovato sporco. Ma Edoardo è… Edoardo, fine. Non deve nemmeno darsi una spiegazione. “Cazzo.” sospira lui, e sebbene a Lauro suoni come un _grazie_ non gli basta. Infila le dita sotto il cuoio del choker e lo strattona, le labbra di Edo che si schiudono oscene in una preghiera muta. Sembra voglia dirgli qualcos’altro ma tace invece, guarda Lauro passarsi l’indice sulla faccia ed è corto circuito istantaneo. Edoardo lo stringe per il polso, come se fosse lui adesso a temere che Lauro possa scappare, e comincia a baciargli le dita, lo ripulisce nocca per nocca, senza vergogna di riprendersi la roba sua. La fretta un’estranea chiusa fuori e loro che si ansimano addosso, troppo forte e troppo vicino per ricordare che dovrebbero meravigliarsi di funzionare già così, a incastro perfetto.

Trascorrono minuti che durano quanto ore intere. A baciarsi, mordersi le labbra, leccarsi l’un l’altro propositi sulla pelle. ‘Domani.’ Si ripete Lauro, come un ossesso. ‘Domani, _domani_.’ C’è così tanto che racchiude in quella parola. Un domani che è già _oggi_ , ma non prenderà forma finché non sorge il sole. Dio, vuole scoparlo con ogni molecola di sé, così ciecamente che potrebbe prendere a pugni il muro.

“Andiamo a ballare?” dice invece, facendo un passo indietro. Gli provoca una mancanza che mai ha sentito così intensa ma Lauro, più di tutto, vuole che Edoardo sia cosciente mentre gli entra dentro, e adesso non lo è. Non abbastanza. Edoardo _deve_ piangere sfinito dalla sua lingua prima ancora di cominciare, _deve_ sentire ogni centimetro di cazzo che lo riempie, e soprattutto da cagna che è _deve_ chiedergli il permesso di sporcare le lenzuola pulite. Niente di tutto questo è fattibile in questo stanzino scomodo, poco illuminato.

Per ora Edoardo gli ruba soltanto un ultimo bacio, nella sua incoscienza la prospettiva sembra andargli bene. Fa le fusa, “hmmmm” tutto soddisfatto, e quando si stacca ha un sorriso così tentatore che, dannazione, Lauro deve esercitarsi violenza fisica per non riabbassargli immediatamente i pantaloni.

Lauro non tocca più un goccio di alcol quella notte. Non fuma. Niente. Rifiuta qualsiasi cosa perché vuole memorizzare i dettagli del tutto, pure ‘sto dj set di merda. La sua dopamina è Edoardo che gli sorride da dietro un Angelo Azzurro e balla. E ballano, quasi fino all’alba. Edoardo spinto dall’md, Lauro solo dall’euforia di averlo finalmente per sé.

* * *

Quando scendono dal taxi e si trascinano verso l’ascensore, Lauro è costretto a premergli una mano sulla bocca. “Shhh Edoa’, mo sveji tutto il palazzo.”

Aggrappato alla sua camicia, Edoardo gli scoppia a ridere sotto il palmo caldo, e gli si raggomitola addosso non appena le porte si chiudono alle loro spalle. Non si sa bene come c’arrivano in casa, con Lauro che infila la chiave ovunque tranne che nella toppa, perché Edoardo non fa altro che assalirlo a colpi di bacetti. Sul collo, sulla guancia, e poi quella maledetta mano che corre verso la patta dei jeans. Lauro fa uno sforzo sovrumano per fermarlo, lo bacia sulla bocca e si premura di accompagnarlo in bagno, più che altro per assicurarsi che Edoardo non urti la testa da qualche parte. “Non è che m’o reggi?” ridacchia lui, e continua a tirare fuori quella cazzo di lingua.

“Seh certo. Magari quando vieni a letto, amore mi’.” Lauro non ci può credere che rispondere a una battuta tanto stupida riesca a farlo sentire così, come se avesse il mondo inchinato ai piedi. Dopo averlo lasciato lì a pisciare con la porta aperta, passa dalla cucina a prendere una bottiglia d’acqua e lo aspetta in camera. ‘Me so’ ‘nnamorato de un cojone’, beve a canna e riflette, e gli sembra la cosa più naturale che gli sia mai successa. Sempre stata lì: detta, non detta, uguale. Adesso è troppo stanco e troppo felice per pensarci più a fondo, per elaborare le sue sensazioni in poesia oppure in tragedia. Se le gode e basta, il privilegio dell’esausto, sdraiato con tutti i vestiti ancora su. È come avere la febbre a quaranta senza provare alcun dolore, soltanto il fuoco che si dirama dappertutto e tu rimani a scottare ignaro, ogni terminazione nervosa che fonde insieme ai se e ai ma.

Ha gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso appagato ancora stampato sulla faccia quando Edoardo gli salta addosso. Il letto scricchiola al suo atterraggio, e Lauro non è sicuro di ricordare l’ultima volta che ha riso così tanto. “Ahia Edoa’!” si lamenta, anche se è pronto a ricevere altre mille gomitate nelle costole se servono a tenerlo accanto a sé.

Edo si scusa, esagera il tono mortificato, poi quella stessa parola di cinque lettere ripetuta ancora e ancora si carica di sottintesi diversi mentre ricomincia a baciarlo. Ovunque. Lauro si ritrova con la camicia arrotolata attorno ai fianchi che neanche se ne accorge, con quelle labbra che lo consumano lente, lentissime. Sempre di più. Finché non si fermano del tutto, e lui non riapre gli occhi per scoprire Edoardo addormentato sul suo petto, in bocca mezzo bacio ancora da chiudere. Hanno dimenticato la luce accesa, ma Lauro non osa spostarsi per spegnerla. Per un attimo ha il terrore di svegliarlo da quanto picchia il suo battito contro la cassa toracica, è impossibile che non lo senta, eppure Edoardo sembra non essere minimamente disturbato. Lauro si assicura che stia dormendo davvero passandogli piano le dita fra i capelli arruffati. Tutto tace. Si prende la libertà di cingerlo con le braccia e realizza che per quanto sarà violento il sesso che faranno, questo – quello che viene dopo – non potrà che essere delicato. Vorrebbe ci fosse un modo per accarezzare il suo respiro, ma si deve accontentare del corpo. Del resto, l’ha solo desiderato fino a cercare qualcosa di suo in quello d'infiniti altri. ‘Mio’, pensa, e sente il cuore dilatarsi oltre la stanza, verso il cielo. ‘Finalmente mio.’


End file.
